


An Omega Queen?!!

by HITSMKK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HITSMKK/pseuds/HITSMKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thora Oakenshield falls into her first heat after the mountain is claimed. Her best friend starts to  worry why she locks herself up. And where does  that smell come from? After that he chooses to helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Thora

Thora sat on her throne feeling clammy. Everything felt sensitive. "Thora!", A yell came from the other side of the room. It was Balin. "Balin tell the others that today is nothing to do..I-I have to go",the sudden alpha scent made her itchy. Then she felt it. Slick flowing into her panties like a river. She stood up and bolted for her own chambers.   
She sat on her bed tearing her clothes of trying to ease the heat. Her lower abdomen felt like it was on fire. Her blue eyes were closed and she moved her hand down to her private parts. She was ashamed to do it. Slowly working her finger on her clit releasing a whimper. It felt so good. And before she knew it. She was lost in the heat.  
Dwalin was worried after Balin told him about Thora. She never acted like that. And also Balin told him about the scent she left behind her. Like a distressed omega. As an alpha he was worried as hell. "What´s wrong with aunt?", Fili asked running to Dwalin in hurry. He was worried for his aunt. "I don´t know but I´m gonna find out"Dwalin answered gruffly and started walking away. "Dwalin!", Fili called after him. "Aye?" "Be careful. Aunt Thora is not always what she seems to be",the young dwarf warned leaving the older one confused.   
Dwalin knocked Thora´s door firmly. "Go away!", came a broken command. But Dwalin was not having that and rammed the door open. He was greeted with a sad scene. Thora was lying on her bed in her own slick, weeping her skin flushed. Her breathing was labored and distress was all over her. But then it hit Dwalin. Thora really was an omega. In her first heat. "Oh Thora"


	2. I´m gonna take care of you

"Oh Thora", he whispered. He slowly approached her and sat on the bed next to her. Thora whined at the scent. He smelled so good. "Al-alpha I nee-need-"cut of by her own cry. Dwalin took her face int his hands making her breath hitch the alphas touch making her want more. "Shh.shh, I´ll take care of you. Shh little omega I know what you need"he soothed her. Slowly pressing his lips on hers taking his clothes off in progress. He undressed until he was completely bare. Thora was rutting against his thigh trying the get friction. "Thora stop. Stop!"he commanded with his alpha tone. Thora gave a whimper exposing her neck showing her submission. "You poor little thing" he whispered and lays her down kissing her neck sucking on her pulse point. She was moaning pitifully. Dwalin slowly started to kiss downwards. Her breast her navel, but left her nipples alone as he saw how badly she jolted at that. Then he got to her flower. "Dear Mahal Thora! You are on fire"he cried concerned as he saw how dilated and drenched she was. Slowly at first kissing her labia. Then adding his tongue and working her clit. "Dwa-Dwa-Oh Mahal",She cried as he sucked her clit like no tomorrow. She was dripping her slick all over the place. And she hadn´t even came yet. Dwalin rolled her clit with his tongue teasing her entrance with his fingers. Thora started to pound her feet onto his back making him growl a warning. She whimpered and stilled. "Dwalingrhh kno-knot", she whined her eyes wide and scared at the feeling as her pleasure build. Dwalin pressed her clit and stroked her entrance making her cry out. She came apart wildly. Trashing trembling and weeping. But Dwalin did not stop. "Dwalin stop, Please Alpha stop!"; She cried. "Please Alpha too much, Hurts! Please!", she was panicking as the pleasure turned into pain and she felt like she was gonna pass out. "Alpha!", she gave a strangled cry and finally kicked him between his shoulder blades curling up, putting her hands over her vagina. Dwalin was angry at first, but then he saw the state his omega was win. Overwhelmed and distressed. He drew her to his lap and stroked her hair trying to make her come back to herself. "Thora are you ready?", he whispers to her ear."she looked at him with glistening sapphire eyes but nodded. So she went to her knees and presented for him. "Please alpha knot. I want- Need oh mahal Please!" she cried breathing labored. Dwalin got behind her slowly stroking his cock her slit. Then he pushed. Making the vulnerable omega queen whimper at the little burning. Yes she was a virgin. Which surprised him greatly. He took a deep breath and put his face onto her bare neck. `Better get this over with`he thought and did it. He breached her. But the same time bit her neck claiming her. Thora cried in pain.But Dwlain was too into it. He started rutting his hips fast as he could. So the both could get the so much wanted relief. The pain was still there but Thora was in heaven. When Dwalin´s knot started to get bigger. Thora was whining happily in relief. And in seconds they came apart. Both growling and trembling. She was in strong aftershocks. It was now Dwalin´s job to make sure she was okay. He laid them down gently making sure his knot did not tear his vulnerable omega. "Sleep omega, Soon it´ll be over"he soothed and she went into blissful sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When she woke she felt someone touching her entrance with a wet rag. "Look who´s awake. Are you tender?", her alpha´s deep voice asked as he put salve on her. "A little", she whispered little ashamed how she was a few hours ago. Dwalin was concerned about her, he was tending her like one would an infant. "Oh Thora"Dwalin said as he laid down with her again pulling her to him. Cradling her like she was the most cherished thing he had. Which she was. She nuzzled him happily. "I love you alpha"she whispers tiredly. "I love you to my omega queen"


End file.
